A Busted Rat
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A little alternative scene from 'Splinter's Night Out'. Kind of a deleted scene and it's pretty much funnier. Hope ya'll like it!


Since I've gotten awesome reviews and favorites on 'Splinter's Night Out', I've been asked to do a sequel for this. I thought I might do a deleted scene on how the story should've ended up. This time, what would happen if the turtles followed Splinter to where he's been...and got busted in the bar? Well, here it is!

* * *

A Busted Rat

by: Terrell James

It's been several hours since Splinter left for a while and Leo started to get really anxious about where he is. He paces around through the lair, just worried about where he is and how long he's gone. Raph gets completely irritated with Leo's pacing around and he sighed heavily and grew frustrated and said, "Leo, you've been pacing for over 15 freakin' minutes! Either sit down or I'll sit down for you!"

Leo turned to Raph and said, "I'm just worried about Splinter. He's been gone for almost 2 hours."

"Maybe he needs a breather, just to gather his thoughts." Donny said.

"Maybe he's gone somewhere to cool off or something." Raph said.

"But this isn't like him, guys. Normally, when he leaves, he always tell us where he is, but now...I don't even know where he is." Leo said, worriedly.

Mikey was on his skating ramp, skating away, trying to master some tricks of his own, Then, he pauses by grabbing his board and holding the ramp and said, "Maybe Sensei needed a night out by himself."

Leo turned to Mikey and asked, "And how would you know that?"

"Most people from the surface wants to go out and have fun. Maybe Splinter's out there now."

Raph looked at Mikey and said, "Is your brain going haywire? Splinter knows that he can't go out on the surface, because humans could see them and discover us."

"What if...an alien from another dimension came here and abducted Splinter and transformed him into an alien and then turn our brains into slime and take control of the world?"

Donny glared at Mikey and asked, "You've been reading comic books before you went to bed every night, didn't you, Mikey?"

Mikey didn't want to admit it, so he said, "No..."

"Mikey, even if an alien came here, he wouldn't come for Splinter. He would come for you, because you're talking intergalactic bullcrap!" Raph exclaimed.

"Hey, you wouldn't sleep at night either, if they haven't tried to steal your brain, Raph."

"I think your brain is full of alien slime juice, because that's all you can talk about!"

"Your point is?"

"What would possess you to think that sensei would be abducted by aliens?" Donny asked.

"I've read about it in my comic books where an alien tries to take control of the master's mind and transformed him into an alien and would suck out the students' brains. Maybe Splinter got abducted by one transformed him into a brain-sucking monster from outer space!"

"Sorry I asked."

"That is the most stupidest idea I've ever heard!" Raph said.

"Maybe to you, but to me, it's also true!"

"ENOUGH!" Leo screamed.

Raph, Mikey and Donny turned their attention to Leo, who's getting severely ticked off and upset. Raph said, "You know, you don't have to yell."

"I don't care! Splinter's out here, we don't know where he is and all you guys can talk about is aliens?"

There was silence there and Mikey kept his mouth shut the entire time, but Leo stared at him and Mikey remained silent and raises up his shoulder as an 'I don't know' pose. Raph covered his face and said, "Mikey started it."

"Started what?" asked Mikey.

"When you beat me in that helicopter game. I almost had you."

"Nuh-uh! You were getting to closer to the building. You weren't supposed to get close to the building. One wrong turn...BOOM! You're dead."

Leo sighed in exasperation and said, "Now I get the idea why Master Splinter ran off without telling us, because you two keep arguing about your stupid video game debacle!"

"He probably ran off to get away from you." Raph said.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

Donny stepped in and said, "Maybe he just need to go somewhere to clear his head for a minute."

"Nah, Splinter could never do that out there." Mikey said.

Donny looked completely shocked as well as the other turtles, and said, "In a way-and I do mean, in a weird way-Mikey does have a point. Splinter only clears his mind when he's mediating in his room."

"So, maybe he's off somewhere and couldn't tell us where he is." Raph said.

Leo couldn't stand the thought of something happening to Splinter, so he walked off towards the door, which brought the others' attention and Mikey asked, "Hey, Leo. Where you going?"

"What does it look like, little brother? I'm gonna find Master Splinter and find where he is. And don't even bother stopping me." Leo replied.

"Who's stopping who?" asked Raph.

"We're coming with you."

Leo soon got out the door along with the others looking for Splinter and Donny looks back and said, "Hope he's okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, Splinter was out in the rat's bar, talking with his old friends-Sokka, Ari, Jai-Ling and Crikko-reminiscing back to the good old days, talking and laughing. Ari said, "I swear, Sokka's nose looked like the size of a rusty stick."

"Look who's talking. You haven't changed a bit. I see you still have the weird antennae ring." Sokka said.

"I've had it for a long time."

"Too long."

Crikko and Jai-Ling were drinking some root beer while Splinter drinks some green tea and the server said, "I'll have more green tea, and this time leave the jug."

"Will do."

Jai-Ling turned to Splinter and asked, "Do you always drink green tea?"

"I have to. It helps keeps my body and my mind in balance." Splinter answered.

Jai-Ling scoffed and said, "Always focused on the ninjitsu. You sure have changed a lot, have you?"

"I have not changed much...at leasst, not much, anyway."

"Hey, Splinter. Do you still crouch down, combat style with the gun pose?" asked Ari.

"On some occasions."

"Let me see you do it."

"No, I really do not think I should..."

"Oh, come on! Show us you're still the rebel rat back in Japan."

"All right, all right. I'll do it. But just this once."

Splinter got out of his seat, went to the center of the floor, crouched his legs down and poses his fingers as like a gun aim, which made his old friends exclaim in surprise. Splinter looks at them and said, "I still got it."

"Yeah, you do!" Jai-Ling exclaimed.

"Now, that's the Splinter we know from long ago!" Ari exclaimed.

All of a sudden, a couple of female rats looked at Splinter and casts their eyes on him. Both of them walked towards him and said, "Well, hello there."

Splinter looks at them and said, "Hello."

"So, you're new around here?" asked one of the female rats.

"Oh, I've...I've been around."

"How so?"

"A long time."

One of the rats puts her hand on Splinter's shoulder and asked, "Are you a troublemaker?"

Splinter knew that he used to have this way with women back when he was a young rat and tries to turn on the charm. He smirked a smile on them and asked, "How much of a troublemaker was I or am I now?"

"One of each."

Splinter chuckled and said, "Well...let's say that I used to be a rebel when I was young."

"Ooh, how bad were you?"

"Superbad."

Ari chuckled and said, "Okay! Splinter's got the game back! A little rusty, but he's back."

One of the female rats looked at Splinter and asked, "Splinter. Is that your name?"

Splinter chuckled softly and said, in a low voice, "Yes, it is."

Both of the girls giggled and one said, "Well, my name is Lola and this is my sister, Ellie."

"Nice to meet you both."

* * *

Meanwhile, the turtles went towards the edge of the sewer trying to find Splinter. They brought in their flashflights, because most times, the sewer does get dark. Mikey hears some squeaking and subway rumbling from the top and it kinda freaked him out a little. He began to look really nervous and said, "Uh...guys? This might not be such a good idea after all."

Leo turned to Mikey and said, "Mikey, we've got flashlights."

"Yeah, but...there's something out there."

"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey...it's only a subway train. Don't tell me you're still scared of the dark."

"Well..."

"Mikey, we're gonna find Splinter. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"I'll try."

Donny starts making some weird gestures like a rat through most of the sewers. Raph looks at him and looked a little bit agitated and asked, "What are you doing, Donny?"

"I'm thinking like a rat." Donny answered.

"And I'm sure you're doing a pretty good job for sucking like one."

"Zip it, Raph. I'm trying to focus here. Okay, I'm a master rat who's a little ticked about the day and need some place to sorta unwind myself and relax."

Donny closed his eyes for a bit, repeating 'I'm thinking' several times, which made Raph grew irritated. He sighed heavily, saying, "This is not happening."

"Hey, guys. Maybe Splinter's over there." Mikey said.

The other turtles followed suit and went to an unknown bar where he sees Splinter there, talking to a few girls. Leo came behind him and asked, "How'd you find that place?"

"It said 'The Rats' Club' and I thought maybe Sensei might be there. Then, I saw this guy who looks like him, but I wasn't sure. Then, when I looked at his beard, I thought it might be him." Mikey explained.

Leo looks up and by his surprise, sees Splinter there. He gasped in silent shock and said, "You're right. It _is _Splinter."

"I bet that's some guy who looks like him." Raph said.

"Does he have a long beard, Raph?" asked Donny.

Then, Raph looks again and realizes that Mikey really is right. He looked disturbed and said, "You can't be serious."

"How would Splinter be in a place like this?" asked Leo.

"I told you guys that he would go out and have some fun and I'm pretty sure that Sensei is having some fun with these girls. All right, sensei." Mikey said.

Leo poked at Mikey's head and said, "Little brother, you know Sensei is not like that."

"I don't know, Leo. I think he's turning on the charm." Raph said, chuckling.

* * *

"Are you married?" asked Ellie.

"Nope. I'm a single rat."

"Have any kids?"

"My sister and I love a guy who's good at kids." Lola said.

"4 and all of them are boys." Splinter answered.

"That's hot. Wanna dance?"

Splinter didn't know what to do, but Ari immediately said, "Splinter's an awesome dancer back in Japan. He has all the ways of impressing the ladies."

"Oh, yeah. He turns all the girls on with his moves." Crikko said.

"Show us what you got." Lola said.

Splinter chuckled and said, "Well, I still have this move that I put in the backseat for years."

He got up from the table and got to the dance floor and Sokka immediately turned up the music as the song starts playing. Splinter started dancing around with his break-dancing moves, along with several backflips, Michael Jackson moves and also some rockstar moves.

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

Those moves suddenly turned them on and Lola and Ellie were dancing with Splinter. Splinter definitely took their breaths away with his moves as they were dancing like there's no tomorrow. He looked at her in the eyes with the mischevious stare and smile coming in. Lola looked into his eyes and said, "Show me more."

Ellie was up next and he danced with both of them and he twirled them up and raised them up in the air as they switch the next song.

_Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra  
Time in the morning  
Just to impress you_

_Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this  
Why you're not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say_

_I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star_

Suddenly, Splinter dipped Ellie and looked at her straight in the eye and landed a kiss on the mouth. Ari, Crikko, Jai-Ling and Sokka were cheering and laughing in excitement that Splinter has still got it. After the kiss, Ellie suddenly feels as if her world was changing and said, "This is the best night ever."

All the turtles gasped in shock when they saw Splinter kissing the two female rats. Leo dropped his jaw, Donny covered his mouth, Raph raised up his eyes and Mikey chuckled softly and said, "Who would've guess Sensei would be so cool?"

"He could've at least told us he used to be like this." Donny said.

"I really can't believe this." Leo said, in disappointment.

Raph chuckled and said, "I can. Our master is a stud."

Leo slapped him in the head and Raph exclaimed, "What did you do that for?"

Then, he turned to Lola and did some amazing moves with her and twirled her around, and dipped her while he caught her. He looked at her in the eye and asked, "How do you like me now?"

"A lot."

Then, Splinter planted a huge smooch on her, unbeknowst to him that it was gonna be interrputed by...

"Master Splinter!"

Splinter opened his eyes and looked up, then saw Mikey standing there, looking excited. He got shocked and said, "Michaelangelo!"

He dropped her on the floor, in complete shock and walked towards him and asked, "How did you get here?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing, but it seems as though you're really having fun here."

"Who is he?" asked Ellie.

"Ellie, Lola. I am so sorry. This is my son, Michaelangelo."

They both looked at him and Mikey waved at both of them and looked totally surprised and Lola said, "He's a turtle."

Splinter chuckled nervously and said, "Yeah, he is."

"Well, your father is a great dancer and he has a way with dancing us to impress. You must get that from him a lot, right?"

"Sorta."

"Well, it was lovely to meet you, Michaelangelo. And thank you for a wonderful dance."

"Thank you very much." Ellie said.

They both kissed Splinter in the cheek separately, which was the highlight, then he turned to Mikey and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we wanted to find where you were."

"'We?'"

Leo, Donny and Raph went inside the bar and Leo was completely surprised that Splinter was inside of one the first time. He asked, "Sensei, what are you doing here?"

"I just needed some time to cool off for a minute and I ended up here."

"Hey, Master. Were you flirting with these women?" asked Donny.

Splinter raised his eyebrows and asked, "Where did you get that from?"

"I must've sort of saw you talking with them and danced with them while we were from behind there."

"Bet you're the life of the party, huh, Master? You're gonna have to bring me here all the time." Raph said.

"When rats fly, Raphael." Splinter said.

"So, these are your kids?" asked Ari.

Splinter groans in embarassment and said, "Unfortunately, yes. This is Michaelangelo, Donatello, Raphael and Leonardo. These are my sons, who should've stayed home until I got back."

"Well, your father was a rebel when we were kids. And let me tell you, it was the time of our lives."

"You used to be...a rebel?" asked Leo.

Splinter knew that his past would be a huge one, so he sighed heavily and said, "Yes, Leonardo. I was. I used to do a lot of crazy things in my life, when I was about your age."

"You didn't drink, did you, Sensei?" asked Donny.

"All I drank was green tea."

The turtles sighed in relief, because they couldn't imagine their master coming home drunk. Raph said, "Well, it seems as though you're having fun without us. Leo was about to lose his head, because you seemed upset when you left and he went crazy not knowing where you were."

"So, you followed me here?"

"Leo talked us into it."

Leo groaned and said, "It was either wait for long or find him now. He couldn't tell us where he was going."

"Then, Mikey made some stupid assumption that you were abducted by aliens." Donny said.

Splinter glared at Mikey and asked, "Have you been reading comic books before you went to bed again, Michaelangelo?"

Mikey looked at them, innocent-like and asked, "I don't know. You tell me."

"Go wait at home, my sons. I will be right there."

"Yes, sensei." they all said.

Raph punched Leo's arm and asked, "What was that for?"

"For being such an overprotective retard. Splinter's fine now. Any other stupid questions?" Raph said.

"I was just worried about him. What if something bad happened to him?"

"Splinter's tough. He ain't letting anyone take any crap from him!"

"You know, I knew that Splinter wasn't abducted by aliens. Maybe kidnapped by them too." Mikey said.

Donny rolled his eyes and sighed in embarassment and said, "Give me a break. Why did I ever share a bunk with you in the first place?"

They all walked off the bar and Splinter turned to the others and Ari asked, "Are they always like that?"

"Nah, usually they just fight and mess with each other and...stuff." Splinter said.

"Those kids of yours are wild, aren't they?"

"At times, but they are my sons. Teenagers..."

"Tell me about it."

They all returned back to the tavern, stll talking about the good old days when they were young and everything. Splinter looked at the two girls and they stared at him back and waved 'hello' and Splinter winked at both of them. Ari chuckled and said, "Risk-taking Splinter. Always stands up on top."

"And do not forget about it."

* * *

I know it seemed a bit strange, but I think I've got all I can come up with. Pretty funny though, right? The songs were 'Hot n Cold' from Katy Perry and 'Rockstar' from Hannah Montana. Hope you guys like this fic!


End file.
